I love you, Bella Swan
by bethaneejayne
Summary: Based on the film 'I love you, Beth Cooper.' Full summary inside, all human. R&R. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary.**

**Isabella Swan is a popular all-American girl, with many admirers and friends. Naturally, her popularity goes to her head, and she becomes a nuisance to everyone else in the school who wasn't her friend. She ignores anyone who isn't important, but has a secret about her home. She's nasty to these 'low life' geeks for a reason. What could it be? **

_Okay, this is Chapter 1. (: I really hope you guys like it. I created this idea when I was in bed, thinking about my massive phone bill, and how I was going to help my mum pay for it. Ooh dear. (I got in a LOT of trouble.)  
I don't own anything or anyone in this Chapter! Okay, it's true, this story is based on the film 'I love you, Beth Cooper.' :)_

Chapter 1. 

_I, am Bella Swan. Full name Isabella, I hate it. What was my insensitive mother thinking?! I attend Forks High School. I was voted for Spring Fling Queen last year, and, as expected by my classmates and friends, I won. My friends absolutely adore me, and geeks __beg__ to do my homework. I love every second of my perfect life._

Saving the Word Document as 'Life' on my Apple™ Laptop, I closed it, automatically shutting it down. My life seemed all lies from the outside or on paper. I picked up my Chloe handbag containing my school stuff, and rushed out the door to my shiny Volvo. I had exactly 15 minutes to get to school, and I had to pick up Rosalie and Jessica on the way there. Pulling up in front of Jessica's house, she rushed out, gushed at my outfit, (carefully picked for the start of a new year; a gorgeous man-top, made out of denim, fraying at the bottom, with the sleeves rolled up, with wet-look leggings, and small black leather high-heeled ankle boots, with bows on the side. {Outfit on Profile.} Complete with a smudge of eyeliner on my eyes, false eyelashes, and a bit of Vaseline for my lips.) and quickly hopped in the back seat. We gossiped until we arrived at Rosalie's house. Rosalie was sister to Alice and Edward Cullen, Alice, a geeky freshman, Edward, the idiotic, spoffy kid in Sophomore year. –My year. I rolled my eyes as I saw Alice reading on the windowsill. She looked up, and smiled at me. I averted my eyes to the door, not smiling back at her. Rosalie stepped out, wearing mini shorts and wellington boots, with long socks underneath. She also wore a plain top with 'CAN'T TOUCH THIS!' printed across the front. I smiled, only Rosalie could pull this off.

"Hey babe!" She grinned as she slid in the car.  
"Hi Rosie." I pulled up the side of my mouth in a quick smile.  
"Oh my gawshhh! Rosalie, babe, I _love_ your Wellingtons. It's so 'Festival Chic'!" Jessica squealed. Ugh, how irritating. She was nice and all, but she was only hanging round with us because she knew every label on every piece of clothing. I know, it's like 'Get a life, much?!' But you don't say that to Jessica. She can make you look bad.

Arriving at school, we pulled into our usual spot in the parking lot, and hopped out. We got the usual Wolf whistles from the new students, which we simply rolled our eyes at. Waving at the odd jock or soccer player, we walked into the school. There, I spotted Jake. We were 'seeing each other' at the moment, meaning that we weren't fully committed to each other, but enjoyed each other's company. I kissed him on the cheek, and he wrapped his arm round my waist. I pulled him across the hall to where my first class was, and we had a quick kiss before I went inside. "See you." I smiled, licking my lips, and walking inside.

First, second, third period went by pretty quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief at lunch. The girls and I, as in, Rosalie, Jessica, sometimes Lauren when she doesn't deliberately piss me off, and Angelia, all sat with the jocks. Rosalie looked pretty smug with her boyfriend, Emmett, and they were muttering at the corner of the table. God knows what. If I'm honest, I didn't really want to know.  
"...Bella?" I turned, eyebrows raised.  
Oh for fuck sake. It was Edward Cullen. The poor boy was in love with me, like he had a chance.  
"What? Spit it out." I demanded.  
"Umm, urr, err-I. I..."  
"For god sake, Cullen, there's only ten minutes left of the lunch break, and if you don't mind, not like you'd have a choice anyway, but I would like to enjoy it, thank you. Spit. It. Out." And he did. All over my face.  
"Sir says you've got to see the principal immediately." I felt the saliva on my face. Oh my god. He spat on me. I glared at him. "Watch your mouth, boy." And sauntered off. I heard him stifle a giggle behind me, then get a load of abuse from my table. A smug smile appeared on my face. Heh.  
I knocked on the principals door, fiddling in my bag to get my GUCCI™ sunnies.  
"Come in." Came a muffled voice.  
"Hi sir. What's up?" I took a seat on the uncomfy blue scabby seat that was sat in front of his desk.  
"There's no easy way to say this, Isabella-"  
"Bella." I corrected. Then I saw his face. "Sorry. Carry on." Checking my nails, I wasn't prepared for his reply.  
"Your mom died an hour ago at Forks Hospital. I heard she had Cancer, I'm so sorry, Bella." I froze, and my eyes filled with tears. Blinking furiously, I stood up.  
"Yah, I um, saw it coming. I'll just, uh, go and do some stuff." I ran into the girls bathroom, sobs breaking from my chest. Lunch Break had ended, so the stalls were empty. Then I heard the little child's voice.  
"Isabella? It's Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so happy with the feedback I got for my first chapter. Thank you so much, guys! (Okay, fact. – I haven't seen 'I love you, Beth Cooper.' yet, I just loved the idea of it. :}  
I don't own anyone or anything in this chapter! The lovely Stephanie Meyer does.  
So I was watching Harry Potter – The Goblet of Fire, earlier on TV, and I almost cried when Robert Pattison died. Is this normal?! Ahahaha. (: Enjoy the chapter, guys!  
also, I really __did__ have a cousin called Charlie who had cancer. He died on the 9__th__, this month. ): I wanna' dedicate this story to him. [:_

Chapter 2  
**Bella POV.**

"What do you want, Alice?" My voice was harsh. Good.  
"I'm sorry, but when one person is usually upset, it's seen as a kind gesture when they're ready to help out. I must of been mistaken. Pff." She sounded pissed off. I heard her little freshman feet take her towards the door, then pause, and turn back around in the direction of my stall.  
"I can help, you know. You can tell me." How could I? How could I tell her the only one person who could make me smile, and I mean really smile, was dead? All I had now was... I had nothing.  
"I have nothing." I sobbed into my own hands, and heard a quick fumble of material, and a quick swipe. Alice was standing in front of me with a credit card in her hand. Mischievous minx, she was.  
"_You_ have nothing?! You. Nothing?"  
"Nope. Mom's gone." This brought on another round of sobs.  
"Hello?! What about your boyfriend? What about all your friends? What about everything you get, your clothing, your money, your shoes..."  
"First off, he's not my boyfriend. Were just seeing each other."  
She murmured something like, "Oh is _that_ what they call it, as an excuse to cheat on each other? Pff." I ignored her.  
"Second, my friends are in it for the popularity. They're there because I'm there. They don't really _care_. And money? Clothing? Shoes? I'd trade _all_ of that and live in a cardboard box just to have my mom back."  
"How...How did she die?"  
"Cancer." The word came from my throat.  
She immediately put a hand over her mouth, and her own eyes were welling up. Oh god, I was sharing a woman-to-woman moment with a geeky freshman. Perfect.  
"I had a cousin, named Charlie. He was 4. He died of Cancer, too."  
Before she could say anymore, I heard the sound of Jessica and Rosalie barging into the bathroom. Probably to check their faces weren't hurt by the horrors of learning.  
"I haven't seen Bella _all_ English. Oh my gawd, do you think the principal raped her?!" Jessica was actually the thickest person I knew.  
"Me neither. No. He didn't rape her. He has a _wife_, Jessica. Gawd." And they scuttled out. Thank god they hadn't said anything _too_ mean. That wouldn't of looked good.  
"Bella... Do you want me to drive you home?" Alice asked. I looked at her, questioningly. "Okay, sorry, do you want my _brother_ to drive you home, with me in the backseat?"  
"No thanks. I have my car. Looks like Jess and Rose will have to take the bus."  
"Or the big yellow limos, as it should be named in order to bribe them on it." Alice chuckled, and I laughed with her.  
"Well, um, thank you, anyway, Alice. You helped a lot. Thanks again." I flashed her a quick smile, and sauntered out the bathroom before checking myself in the mirror, first.

I didn't like who I saw outside.  
"Bella, baby!" Jacob ran up to me, arms outstretched, and hugged me, his hands on my butt.  
"Hi Jake. Now's not the time, sorry." I tried to pull away, but he held me tighter, and tried to kiss me roughly.  
"Jacob! Get off, _now_." I tasted beer on his breath – a taste I hated with a passion.  
"Baby, I'm crazy for ya!" He slurred. I shoved him off me, hearing the whistles of disappointment as the jock's watched our performance. Pricks. I turned round, and sauntered straight into Edward Cullen.  
"Oh for god sake, can't I get a break today?!" I felt the tears before I could stop them. Edward pulled me away, into the parking lot, into his car, and we were driving away before I knew it. Great, I was being kidnapped by the geek of the century.  
"What the fuck?" I glared at him.  
He rested his head against the steering wheel. "Fuck fuck shitty fuck mother." How rude. You'd never catch me using that kind of language.  
"What's your problem?! Why are we... in the woods behind my house?!" I used to come here to think.  
"It's a place I come to cry. Sorry, I didn't know it was your property." Edward Cullen cries. I almost laughed.

_And BOOM. That's where I'm leaving it, 'cause my mum wants the laptop. :) R&R! Your reviews make my day, and help me write more. If you have any ideas, just tell me in a review. (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_You __may__ have noticed by now that Bella's a bit of a bxtch. You would be correct. So, this is one week later from the last chapter, and the students are getting letters from their tutors, as they'll be off on a school trip. (: ENJOYY!  
I don't own anything or anyone in this chapter._

**Bella's POV.  
One Week Later.**

I hadn't been to school in an entire week. I wondered how many people would of been worried about me, Jessica had tried to call me a bunch of times, but stopped after the third day, Rosalie; none, Jake; nada. I stepped through the door to my form room with a big smile on my face, but stopped. Everyone turned and stared. Even Rosalie and Jess. I stared back. _Don't let them see your depression. _I thought. I sauntered to the back of the room to Rose. "Hi?"  
"...Hello?" She raised an eyebrow. Did I look different, or something?  
"It's Bella."  
"I see that." Her jaw was taut, and she kept darting her eyes around, like she was embarrassed.  
"Right then. I see how it is. Thanks." I went to the front of the classroom, and threw myself in one of the seats. I was aware of Edward Cullen watching me. Irritation filled my brain.  
"Take a picture. It lasts longer." My voice whipped out, painfully.  
"Sorry." He murmured, and put his head down.

The bell rang, and I made my way slowly to Biology. Slower than anyone else, my high heels clicked every time I slapped them on the floor. Click. .  
I tapped on the door when I arrived, as the class was already 10 minutes in.  
"Come in. Ahh Bella, how lovely for you to join us. Take a seat by Alice, there's no more seats." I did so as he told me to, without arguing. The class gasped in disbelieve.  
"Oh shut your pie holes, its only Alice." Now, I know what you're thinking. How is Alice in that class? Well, she's so brainy, she had to skip to Sophomore year. No one bothers her, really, they just don't talk to her.  
"Thank you." She whispered. I nodded stiffly.  
"Okay then, Alice, Bella, if you're done talking, I will finish what I was saying."  
"Oh please do." I smiled. Rebel. He glared in my direction.  
"Were off on a field trip. To France." The class erupted in cheers. "All of you will need to get permission from your parent or guardian. You'll also have to enclose $300.00 for the plane there." Brilliant.  
"On the letter, there is a list of appliances that you'll need to get once you're certain you're going. Okay? Class dismissed." Each one of us snatched a letter on our way out.  
"So, you wanna' go shopping with me and Edward when we go? Edward's friend is coming, too. I could use a girl's opinion." I was being asked to a mall by a freshman. Oh well. A malls a mall.  
"Why not. When are we off?"  
"Well, how about tomorrow? We'll come pick you up in our car. I think Edward knows where you live." Ew. Creepy.  
"Sure. See you." I turned away.  
"Uh, Bella?"  
"Edward?" I turned back.  
"Who're you sitting with at lunch?" Oh no. Oh no oh no. Tell them something, quick! Say you're not staying for lunch!  
"No one, why?" I am a failure.  
"You wanna' sit with us? We don't bite, promise." He grinned. He had a nice smile, and he wasn't _all_ that ugly. He had nice hair and eyes, and a good jawline.  
"Of course. Thanks." He started walking with me to my next class. Funnily enough, I had it with him. Equestrian studies, nice. Edward on a horse...AHAHAHHAHA!  
So we arrived, picked our usual horses, and mounted. (NOT like that.)  
I felt myself on a horse. Not myself who freaks out when a boy spits on her. Myself. The one I grew up as, but then changed as mum fell ill. I was pretty good, I could do the high jumps, I could easily get into a gallop, it was all natural to me.  
I glanced across at Rosalie half way through the lesson. She was yelling at the teacher's assistant.  
"No! I will not get on this filthy _thing_! You can't make me!" She shrieked. I giggled, and made my horse trot on. At the end of the lesson, we all dismounted. I patted my horse goodbye, and went to go change in the changing rooms. I put on some spare joggers and a big hoodie with ugg boots. I touched up my make up, then left, glancing behind me at Jessica still getting into her clothes. Pillock.

As the bell rang for lunch, I skipped towards the hall.  
Funnily enough, no one was there except Edward, his blonde, curly haired friend, and Alice. They waved to me.  
"Hi." I sat down.  
"Hey." Edward grinned.  
"SO. We were just speaking, and a bunch of our relatives are coming over tonight. You wanna' come?" She asked me and the blonde haired boy, who I picked up as being called Jasper.  
"Umm. Sure. I'll have to go home and tell my dad and get changed, but sure. What should I wear?"  
"Something nice." She shouldn't of said that. I would take about 2 hours when I got home raking through my step-in wardrobe. In fact, I might as well go after lunch.  
"Kay. I'll go home after lunch to find something."  
Edward's jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
"You can't skive!" All three of them shrieked.  
"I s_o_ can. You lot need to get out more."  
"Aww, gee, thanks!" Jasper gushed, wafting his hand about in a gay gesture. We laughed in response. Especially Alice. Aww, geek love!

**End of Lunch.**

"Bye guys!" I waved, edging towards my car.  
"BELLA! WAIT! I'LL COME!" Alice was following behind me.  
"Okay.. If you want."  
"Can you do me a favour?" Her eyes were wide and innocent.  
"That depends on what you want."  
"...Can you lend me some clothes and do my face? I wanna'... impress people."  
"You mean Jasper." She nodded sheepishly. Probably thought I was psychic or something. I snorted, and nodded.


End file.
